Special Operations Unit Wolf
by Blackscar
Summary: A fanfic that has been in brainstorming for almost four years. A story about a group of soldiers who operate on the outskirts of war. An accident occurs which brings a total war on Azeroth, pulling everyone and everything into an everlasting darkness...
1. Introduction

_Introduction:_

This fanfic is a work that has taken me immense time. It has spanned almost 25 chapters as this is being written and is still under works. 21 of these chapters are part of the "Prologue".

Because of the limited amount of summary can be written, i have decided to write a small introduction into the universe of Special Operations Unit Wolf.

_In the future of Azeroth a fragile peace is still holding between both the Horde and the Alliance yet everyday growing closer and closer to an evident conflict and ending the long ceasefire between the opposing factions._

As the war draws closer, mercenaries, independent organizations and factions start taking a foothold in the political game of both factions.

Amidst all this chaos is a team of highly trained soldiers that operate on the edges of war. Infiltrating, spying and intervening in every aspect of every war and conflict since the end of the second great war.

Led by an orc going by the name of Grall Blackscar, the Special Operations Unit Wolf is a top secret black-op outfit that takes on missions and orders that, if exposed would upset the delicate balance between war and peace.

Yet, they are plunged into an accident that triggers a total war on azeroth, but not between the alliance and the horde, but with something way more sinister than what azeroth has ever faced before.

The days after the "Black Sorrow Incident" are cruel and unforgiving as the world of Azeroth is once again brought to its knees as the final remnants of the mortal races battle against a scheme that was set to be fulfilled before the worlds themselves were even born.

And still a quick summary of the prologue chapters:

_Four years after the fall of outlands major military powers, the wolves were disbanded by theyre own leader, freed to pursue theyre personal goals. Yet the need for the Wolves grew ever more present as the political instability between both the horde and the alliance grew ever more unstable. _

_A mission was launched to find a "Mole" within the Dark Iron Republic and retrieve information about an early expedition into Outland that made theyre expedition lose nearly 400 members._

What follows is the end of the Dark Iron Republic, an awakening of an ancient evil, escape from the highest security prison in the world of azeroth and a betrayal so severe that its consequences draw the world into chaos. 


	2. Chapter 1: Descend to darkness

Chapter 1: Descend to darkness

The heat in the quarry was inhuman. An intoxicating stench of sulfur, sweat and the chopping noices of picks filled the dusty air. As the noises of the quarry started fading in the distance, three figures moved into a cooler spot in a corner just outside a huge metal gate. One of the figures speaks: "Alright lad, drop on yer knees and raise yer hands up."

The third and also tallest figure does as commanded and is followed by a short speech from the other shorter figure: "As of right now, ye are part of the Guild prison system, all legal matters will from here on out be handled by the Guild representive of this facility. From here on out you will only be issued two meals a day, you will not have the right to speak to a superior officer unless he gives you permission and you are not permitted entry outside the facility and the quarry areas."

After the speech the third figure is seemingly been put to both hand and legcuffs. The same figure that spoke recently eyes on the new prisoner and states: "Do you understand and hereby acknowledge your current position as a guild prisoner of the Dark Iron Republic?"

The taller character looks down on the short dwarven figure and speaks from underneath his pitchblack hood: "Yes." After a short while the dwarf hits his metal baton on the bars of the gate seemingly trying to call someone.

After a while of ruckus a huge figure in heavy armor appears near the gate. One of the dwarves speak: "Oi! Was about effin´ time Blackscar. Weve been waitin´ for some time ye know." The armored figure grunts back at the dwarf: "You shouldve just in used the normal pathways, going through the blocks with a prisoner causes nothing but trouble." The other dwarf now responds: "Oi Oi! Its not our faulth that we got orders to bring him here." The armored figure cusses: "Guild regulations make our lives nothing short of a living hell."

The figure opens the gate and orders the prisoner to step back. After examining the prisoner for a while he states: "You boys can go, Ill escort him to block D." The dwarves leave the gate chatting something in theyre language that even the armored figure couldnt understand. The armored figure keeps eyeing the prisoner, quietly circling around him and observing him.

The figure then speaks: "From this moment on, you will be issued a prisoner ID, you are now referred to as prisoner FF326. Remember that number and dont fuckin forget it." The cloaked figure nods in response. The armored figure pushes the cloaked figure and motions him to follow.

After a short time the armored figure speaks once again: "My name is Grall Blackscar. For you its Warden Blackscar and if i ever hear you calling me with my full name, ill make sure you wont do it twice." The cloaked figure keeps walking but rudely answers: "I know your name and outfit, but thanks for clearing it up." The armored figure finally turns around to show his face. He was an orc, but even among his own he could be called to be rather muscular and bulky.

His face laid with two blue but wearied eyes and a scar splitting his other eye he looked rather intimidating, yet only by looking at his face and body features he was clearly a man who had seen more than warden work.

He spoke with a deep toned voice: "You know my name eh? Well thats good for you, i also understand that youre laid out to be a pain in the ass if you continue like this."

The cloaked person then simply answers: "I will know your opinion changes as time passes." The orc laughs roughly and then simply states: "Ive had worse douchebags than you wasting my time in this slam, so listen up." The orc takes a small break and starts talking: "In this prison we live by three simple, yet important rules. Screw even one of them and its 15 days of isolation and no stretching time either."

The orc continues: "First. No physical contact with any of the inmates. Second. Weapons and bladed objects of any kind are banned, as well as the use of magic. And that finally brings us to third rule." The orc pauses then blantly states: "Obey your superior officers and guards as well as the orders given by the chain of command, or in other words us wardens."

He then turns around and points at the cloaked figure saying: "In short it means if youre such a dickweed to start causing pointless disorder in the prison i will hang you by the balls. Is that clear?" The cloaked figure gives no answer and keeps walking forward.

The orc then laughs and states: "I take that as a yes." The area around the two figures kept growing larger and larger as they arrived into a huge dome hall which has many passageways across its length. The orc notes: "This is what we call the dome. It was once used as a slave pen and an execution ground, but these days its nothing but a boring pile of a bloody history."

The figures keep walking in the hall where in light is scarce and finally arrive into one of the passageways. The orc now points toward one of the passages and says: "This here is the D-block. It will be your new home for the rest of your miserable life, so get used to it." The orc now leads the cloaked figure near a cell that seems to be numbered with a label "33".

The orc shuffles through his keys and finally finds the right one. As the giant metal door swung opened easily in his hands, the orc grins and says: "_Welcome to Blackrock Depths."_


	3. Chapter 2: Origins

_Chapter 2 : Origins_

The guard breakroom was filled with guards, ready to start theyre rounds inside the prison and call out the first morning stretch for the prisoners. Laid down around the dusty and noisy rooms were the quarters that had bunks and small tables for two guards per room.

Inside one of the rooms there was an exception though, an armor rack seemingly sporting a very heavy and surprisingly well kept body armor. Black as a litless night and seen more than a thousand battles, this armor stood out to be the wardens personal hobby. Polishing it daily to keep the parts from rusting he made sure that the armor would be kept in top shape, like waiting for some day for it to get back into the heat of battle.

As the warden once again was on his freetime, most of it was spent on polishing the armor. Yet now his work was interrupted by a question: "Excuse me Scar? I have a little something you might wanna see." Seemingly annoyed Blackscar turns around to see a dwarven guard holding a bunch of papers. "What is it?"; Blackscar stated bluntly.

The dwarf quickly responds: "Its a bundle of prisoner records from the vaults. We tried finding something to lay our fingers on FF326, but as of now were pretty emptyhanded."

Blackscar looks pretty concerned and grabs the papers from the guard. "Hmm. This cant be right. Youre basically saying this guy doesnt exist? Looking at these papers there are no records of anything." The dwarven guard tries clearing things up: "Were not sure who he is or what his name is, he didnt state one during his transit here."

"Its not possible, Mercs do not send unidentified prisoners into Republic prisons, its a direct violation of Guild regulations. This guy seems to be missing his name, birthdate, age. Everything!"  
Blackscar still keeps skimming through the papers. "As his a forsaken there should be atleast a death record still holding warrant, but there is no such thing."

Blackscar hastily dons his cloak and starts walking out the door. The dwarven guard quickly asks him: "Where are you going?" Blackscar places his hand to lean the wall and says: "Im gonna go give him a chat, his gotta cough up. We cant keep a prisoner with no identity here."

The dwarven guard bluntly states: "Yer not gonna get anything outta him." Blackscar keeps walking and mumbles: "If i wont Gerhstahn wont either."

Blackscar kept a pace and rushed ahead of the other guards to wait for the Shadowforge Gate to be opened giving access to the Detention block. His wait seemed to last forever and very disturbing thoughts started to fill his mind. If indeed the prisoner was unidentified in transit there is no telling where he has been transfered or what his crime even was. As he was drowning in his thoughts a familiar creaking sound woke him back to reality as the Shadowforge Gate started to open its gigantic doors.

Rushing towards D-block his mind was set only on one thing, reaching cell 33 before prisoner lockdown was released. Quickly grabbing his keys and opening the cell door hastily he finally managed to close the door behind him. He still had time.

In a dark corner the hooded person seemed to still sit quietly as ever and looked like a brooding murderer. Blackscar started approaching the figure and at the same time he asked a question: "I need to know your outfit, name and age. The rest is your own goddamn business. You have two choices. We either do this the easy way or the hard way."

The figure still keeps sitting in the corner ever silent as before. Blackscar quickly approaches the figure and grabs its wrist roaring "Do you hear me?". Yet his blood froze cold as he grabbed the wrist, nothing but a skeleton was donned to wear the cloak and he held its wrist. The skeleton wasnt what made Blackscars blood chill, but it was the sound after that. Cold sensation overwhelmed him as if a knife was thrusted up his spine. The man behind him in another corner spoke words with such a familiar noise that it made his worst fears take form in front of his eyes.

The cold voice spoke: "Is that how you greet an old friend Boss?"


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

_Chapter 3: Memories_

_6 days before the eclipse_

A lonely night wind swept the highlands in a gentle manner, gently moving the grass and composing melodies within the caverns around the mountainside. In its wake followed a lonely man. He was lost in thought, as if a burden would have been placed on his shoulders. He knew his responsibility, yet he hesitated every second he took another step.

The wind got more chilling and biting as he passed through the narrow passage into the coven that was between the sea and the mountains. Finally his heart was released of any fear as he saw the redstriped black sails.

His mind was now set on only his responsibility, his mission to deliver the call for aid. As he jumped down into the pathway the pitchblack cliffs started looking more and more dangerous everytime he took a jump, it was as though his age wouldve slowed him down rather than the fact that he was already wounded.

He followed the pathway that circled around the mountainside to the cove and laid his eyes on a camp fire. Although he was still ways off from the ship , he saw five figures still sitting around the fire. He tried to call out to the figures, yet to be eluded by the fact that he was fatally lungshot.

Finally reaching the warmth of the camp fire, his achievement was shortlived as he felt that his makeshift bandages started to get smeared in blood again.

Finally letting the pain engulf his body he fell to his knees and gasped what he could with the last of his remaining voice.

"Take me to your captain!"; he pleaded with a desperate look in his eyes. One of the figures ran next to the ship yelling for the ships doctor to come down.

The other figure lowered his gun and asked: "What happened? Are you injured?" Engulfed with unbearable pain the man couldnt do anything but breathe heavily, no words came out.

His conciousness slowly slipping away he finally let the darkness engulf him, although he knew that it was nothing but the beginning.

The cold voice once again spoke to Blackscar.

"Your orders didnt expire even after the disbanding."; the undead said finally raising to stand from the pitchblack corner. Blackscar feels as if his been thrown into a bad joke of a dream or even a nightmare that he just simply cant wake up from.

"The day of reunion draws ever closer Blackscar, you cannot deny your existence outside this hellhole anymore."; the undead stated while walking to fetch his cape from the skeleton.

Still frozen in his place Blackscar couldnt find any words. He was sure that this could not be happening, that it was indeed someone playing tricks with his mind.

Finally he managed to pull through his shock and mumble:

"The Wolves? That is not possible, as an organized unit our duties ended four years ago."

The undead turns to face Blackscar and looks at him from underneath his hood. "We were reassembled by an official order from the Circle. They knew you had no intention on returning to your outfit willingly, so they resolved in a temporary setup on our case."

In a sudden fury Blackscar grabs the undead by the neck and raises him in the air.

"Who gave you the orders? During normal contacts within the Circle no one gives orders anonymously. I know it more than well so dont try and bull me."; Blackscar roared.

Calmly staying the grip of Blackscar the undead coldly stated: "Grimmor."  
Blackscar felt as if more troubles were stacked on his shoulders after hearing the name. He knew the face behind the name far too well.

He released his iron grip from the undead and spoke: "I know your not here because you would have commited a crime and also if you had its obvious that youre far too good to be tracked down by mercs. So i only have one question to you. Why the hell are you here?"

Once again sitting down into the cells corner the undead replied: "Now is not the right time to speak of this. The guards will soon release the prisoners from lockdown and i doubt you wanna be found here consorting with an inmate on your day off. Am i right?"

Again grinding his teeth he approaches the undead and whispers to him: _"Just make sure that if you screw up even once. I will not be there to save you. Youre now in a prison, not a fosterhome. We will talk about your happy little reunion issue later._

As Blackscar made his way towards the iron door he was stopped by the undead mans voice again.

"You know she still remembers you. Im sure she never forgave you for what you did."

Simply shrugging the statement off his mind Blackscar replies: "If she does, tell her my dearest regards from hell. You should now know that youre in my playground now _Night_, so make sure you act like it."

Blackscar finally stepped out of the cold cell and locked the door behind him. Yet his mind was scorched with only one distress.

_Where Night appears, there is only one reason he is called to action. That reason is killing._


	5. Chapter 4: The Black Sorrow

_Chapter 4: The Black Sorrow_

_6 days before the eclipse_

A heavy sound of footsteps could be heard even from inside the pitchblack cell. Night stood up to get ready for the lockdown release. He had nothing else in his mind but the mission, he lived for the mission. He would complete his objectives professionally as he had hundreds of times before.

The shuffling of keys could be heard faintly, yet this was a moment that felt like an eternity for him. Finally the loud sound generated by the doors locks echoed in the damp cell, releasing fresh air and light into the cell once again.

"Alright! FF326 rise and shine. As of now you have 10 minutes to get your blood running. After 10 minutes D-block will be on the quarry shift, so dont get yer ass lost now."; one of the guards stated.

The voice felt amplified because of the perfect silence that existed within the cell during lockdown. For some it might drive them mad, some just cant handle the dark, some are afraid of confined spaces. All of these are dangers to some people, so for some its like a slow descend into hell.

Night had only one thing set in his mind. The objective. He had to reach cell 41 before time ran out.

Light. Light finally started to return, pain yet remained. Opening his eyes the lonely man saw a tar covered roof and an oil lamp that kept a faint light in the room.

"Was about time ye woke up lad."; a rough, yet determined voice stated. Beside his bed and on a chair sat a dwarf with an eyepatch and a beard as grey as his skin.

"I... Im in your debt Steelgut."; the man replied. Seemingly a small smile formed underneath the dwarfs thick beard. "Well lets just say were even now lad."; the dwarf replied.

"Yet im curious to ask how you managed to get yerself shot."; Steelgut asked while fetching a new set of bandages. "It was Deathsong."; the man replied.

Once again smiling behind his beard he then replied: "Theyre nothing more than worthless scum, if you ask me. Killing and hunting targets for a sum of money is a very serious problem lad."

"Yet ive never seen such strength. It... It was almost inhuman."; the man stated while getting his bandages changed.

"They aint just any merc group. There were a lot of merc groups during the liberation of Blackrock Mountain and the assault to outland as well. The problem was not the mercs, but the political gears driving them. After a few of theyre kind got a blessing from both the major goverments of the world, theyre more dangerous than anything else now."; Steelgut said while still changing the mans bandages.

"You if anyone should know how much the chain of command and the nobles within the Alliance betray theyre people. Isnt the sign that Deathsong was sent after you ring yer bells lad?"; Steelcut continued.

"After i stated that i would be joining the republic, there was an uproar among both the nobles and the king´s court. Quite a fuss really, yet looking how they cant even know im alive."; the man replied.

"Theyve got eyes and ears everywhere. Spies, infiltrators, scouts. The list goes on. Even any of your men couldve been a spy."; Steelgut stated.

"That is not the reason why theyre after me. There is another matter why they want me dead, Steelgut."; the man replied.

Finally finishing his work on patching up the mans bandages, Steelgut moves to his bench to sit again.

"Another matter? Isnt the fact that you already have a bounty on your head give them the reason to chase you?"; Steelcut asks.

"Thats not how Deathsong operates, they take orders only from among the top brass. They wouldnt waste theyre time chasing someone for money."; the man bluntly replied.

"No. They were chasing after me because of the message im now going to tell you."; the man said.

"They chased me because i have an errand for you that needs to be done within three days."; the man said. "An errand eh?"; Steelgut sighed.

"In three days, seven persons will be boarding this ship. You are to stay posted here until further notice is given."; the man said.

"Three days eh?"; the dwarf said scratching his beard. "Well i might get Black Sorrow to stay for that long, but im not certain if i can trust your contacts."; Steelgut said after throwing the old bandages into a metal bucket.

"If you can keep any ship here posted until then i would be in eternal gratitude for you Steelgut."; the man said.

"I hear ya. Now just get some rest ye old codger. Youre staying with us until youre fully recovered."; Steelgut said smiling behind his beard.

As if a heavy burden wouldve been lifted from the man he once again fell on his bed.

"Thank you!"; he mumbled before once again falling asleep.

"Good to see you again _Vancleef_."; Steelgut whispered before shutting the oil lamp.


	6. Chapter 5: Light And Darkness

_Chapter 5: Light And Darkness_

_3 years after the eclipse_

Running was making his legs feel like they were on fire. Miles after miles of hurrying to get the squad back alive. Anyone who didnt have the strength to carry on were left behind. Only five of the stronger runners remained, yet theyre strength started to fail.

"How long before the sun goes down?"; one of the squad members asked. Watching the horizon Captain Garon had thought of nothing else than reaching the outpost safely, but now even his hopes of surviving went low.

"15 minutes tops!"; Garon yelled back. Seemingly upset by the fact nervous chattering could be heard behind him as the last of his men started to know time was running short.

"If it boils down to the extreme we gotta make it outside the forest."; Garon yelled. "If were caught inside the forest we have no hope of survival!"; he continued.

"How many miles is it to the closest shard from Stormwind?"; one of the squad members kept quizzing the captain.

"Six miles. It wont take but two minutes before we have hostiles."; the captain replied.

"Just keep running youll waste energy by speaking!"; one of the sergeants roared.

What seemed like an eternity of running, the squad finally saw the lights of Stormwind in the sky. Drawing what energy was left inside him, the captain ran as fast as he could towards the lights. Feeling as the light of the sun started to fade he still felt fear, even after three years.

"Get those legs moving goddamit!"; he yelled with all the strength he had left.

Two minutes. He felt as fear had gripped his legs as he realized there wasnt enough time.

"Get out of the forest now! We need light!; he yelled at the remnants of his men.

Finally making it out of the blackened forest they saw nothing but rotten landscape as far as the eye could see, yet the ruins of Stormwind were too far to be reached.

Knowing what had to be done he gave out the last orders. "Do not stray outside the light."; he stated. "Were gonna have to make it through the night so save your strength!"

The two rookies that made it to this point looked terrified, they werent prepared for worstcase scenarios like this.

"Stay together and protect the man to your left!"; he shouted.

As the last rays of the sun faded into the horizon the soldiers drew theyre swords.

"Good morning to your side Blackscar"; Garon mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6: Quarry

_Chapter 6: Quarry_

_6 days before the eclipse_

Ҹ

The stench of sulfur once again started lingering in the air as the D-block prisoners were enroute to Quarry section 2. Night knew what had to be done, the pieces had started to move and the first meeting would be inside the quarry.

The dwarven guards stopped in a huge hall filled with machines that had the power to crush through walls if operated properly. The guards chatted about something that seemed to be very funny for them yet Night had time to wait, although the rest of the prisoners felt like they were about to faint from the heat.

"Alright you lot listen up!"; one of the dwarven guards shouted. "We will be issuing everyone with these!"; the other guard continued. What seems to be a pile of pickaxes and metal baskets are laid on the rocky ground. "Take your pick and make sure you bring in full loads, makes it more pleasant to us and more pleasant to you as well."; the same dwarven guard shouts.

"Alright ladies! Move yer legs we gotta get this done before noon so hustle up!"; the last guard yells.

Night did what was asked, bringing in baskets full of the sulfuric stone. Never feeling tired, never falling apart, no need to eat. The traits of the undead were more than suited for this kind of work.

"Alright lads! Six minute break!"; the watchman stated.

Night knew the time was now, he dropped his pickaxe and went straight towards the corner of the digging. The sight he saw was a sign. It was a sign the plan was still moving without any intrusions.

Approaching a man in the corner Night saw he was sitting down exhausted. He had picked a spot with no guards too close and the closest inmate far enough to not overhear."Perfect choice" was his first thought.

"Howl"; Night whispered. "Of War"; the human replied.

As the heavy fumes from the sulfur pits started to subside the man came into view, being proportionally a very tall man he also seemed to boast an incredible amount of physical strength.

An eyepatch covered his left eye and a smoke was lit up between his teeth.

"Its safe to talk."; said the man after stomping his cigarette underneath a rock.

After he lit up a second cigarette and took a long inhale he stated: "Any word on Blackscar?"

"He decided to drop by last night, seems his still unaware youre posted here."; Night replied.

"I presume Scar wasnt too happy to know we were taking orders from Grimmor?"; the man asked.

"Well i doubt his gonna lay down his uniform and say his off. His part of Guild regulations now and leaving while posted on duty is seen as treason."; night replied

"I know... Its your job to make sure he gets out of this place before all of hell breaks loose."; the man said. "And by the way, any idea what Raptor and Sniper are up to?"; the man quickly asked.

"Theyre still carrying out theyre objectives, but stay assured your girl is safe with Raptor."; Night coldly stated.

The man once again takes a big hale of smoke and blows it out.

"Yeah."; he quickly stated.

"But look, you came here for info on the insiders, right?"; the man asked.

"Yes"; Night answered.

"I know an old pal from B-block."; the man said while once again blowing smoke.

"His name is Shill."; the man stated.

"The guy involved in the Defias Kidnappings and Stockade riots?"; Night asked.

"The very same"; the man replied.

"Hmm. Seems his not too prone on living inside four walls."; Night said.

"His staying in cell 126, I suggest you go give him a chat when youre able."; the man said.

"Just say Shield sent you and he will surely listen to you."; the man said now finally finishing his cigarette.

"Weve got no time to continue this conversation now. Arrange next meeting when you have time. I will track down Shill."; Night said.

"Just watch your ass around the guards, if they see a stranger wandering around a different block youre screwed."; Shield said.

"See me? Now now, underestimating again are we?"; Night asked.

"Phase two will be starting shortly. Im counting on you Night."; Shield said.

A sharp whistle cut the thick air inside the quarry, with an angry shout following in its wake.

"Alright this is no tea party. Just move back to your posts ladies and keep a pace, were running late on schedule."

Only one thing was now left to be found out before phase two. The moles location.


	8. Chapter 7: B Block

_Chapter 7: B-block_

_5 days before the eclipse_

Ҹφ

In the past, B-block never had a good reputation. Even people outside the Republic knew that. The most lowliest of scum were locked up in this place.

Murderers, troublemakers, everything that the lowest trash of society had as a crime was more or less represented in the block by someone.

Yet there was also those who were innocent, framed by none other than the moneydriven mercs as a means to gain some extra cash by grabbing some poor beggar from the street.

Amidst all the noisy prisoners playing cards, crying beggars and other commotion. Night managed to find his way towards cell 126

Yet from the half opened door was now carrying a discussion for Night.

"I know exactly what youre saying and im going to say it once too now. If youre planning to get yourself killed, i can make it happen."; said the unknown voice.

"I... I... Im."; stuttered the other voice.

"You do not cross me. If you do, somebody is gonna shove a shank in your back quicker than you can cry out for help."; said the louder voice.

"Ye... Yes."; stuttered the other unknown voice.

"Now get the out of my cell!"; roared the other noise.

Faster than anticipated, a small man makes his way out of the door and runs towards the other end of the block. Judging by his reactions it was evident that Shill was no ordinary prison grunt.

As Night walks in he starts to clap his cold hands, generating an echo all around the cell. As the echo stopped and Night withdrew himself inside his cloak, the look given by Shill was not a scared, neither surprised.

"And who might you be, Bonesacks? Another one of the D-block freaks?"; said the man cracking his knuckles.

"Youre absolutely correct, but i didnt come here to pick a fight with you. Would be such a shame to get my hands dirty."; replied Night.

"Well ill be! Youre showing some ball considering who youre talking to, Bonesacks."; said the man

After a good look at Shill, Night could tell he was not too experienced in any fields of combat. At most he would last about 3 seconds.

"The defias kidnapper and one among the escapees from Stormwind Stockades. Shill Dinger."; stated Night.

"Funny that my reputation spans over to such figures as yourself."; said Shill.

"I have my... Sources"; said Night with a cold stare at Shill.

"Yet im not here to talk smack so listen up."; said Night.

"The reason im here was because Shield had a request for you, or more to say proposition."; stated Night.

"A proposition? By Garon? You gotta be kidding me."; sighed Shill.

"I guess his once again fixed himself in a jam where he needs my help."; continued Shill.

After a while Night turned around, went into a corner and sat down.

"Yes... I presume youre tired of living inside this goddamn mountain too?"; said Night.

"His planning an escape?"; said Shill totally shocked.

"Thats correct"; stated Night.

"Sheesh... Youre pulling a leg right? I mean if his gone that soft inside his head during these two years, he should really stop daydreaming and look at this with a bit more insight."; cussed Shill.

"If youre planning on avoiding the hounds and guards you can just drop it, the patrols run around 24 hours a day, every single day of the year."; said Shill.

"Yes. Thats exactly why we need you."; said Night

"Me?"; asked Shill

"You need me for what? To join in your epic quest for breaking out of this place?"; said Shill letting a smile play around his lips.

"Look. All im saying is this, or what ive gathered here during my two days"; clarified Night.

"Most of the guards are mostly drafts from either the Republic army or otherwise mercs, who have little knowledge on how to handle inmates."; said Night

"The traits of a good guard can take a while to spot, but the bad ones show it up immediately. They never shut-up."; said Night.

"They talk smack all the time, give orders that arent too clear, shout at the prisoners all the time. Thats not how it works."; said Night.

"The experienced guards keep a lower profile, watch the progress of the inmates, jump in when needed and generally keep quiet, until action is needed."; said Night

"To sum it up, all ive seen around these blocks and the prison on my first days have been nothing but greenhorns."; stated Night bluntly.

"Greenhorns? You can tell that only after spending two days in this prison."; replied Shill.

"Lets just say... Im a bit prone on seeing these kinds of things."; stated Night.

"Sheesh... Im gonna get into a lot of trouble for doing this, but i need to know your plan."; said Shill.

"The only plan we need to execute to cause enough disarray for an escape is a riot."; said Night.

"And if youre now starting to catch up, you know exactly why Shield sent me to see you."; said Night.

_"Youre the only person in the world who has escaped more than four prisons."_


	9. Chapter 8: The Sun And The Moon

_Chapter 8: The Sun and the Moon_

8 years before the eclipse

_Sorrow of the Earthmother_

The next myth of the Shu'halo, chronologically, speaks of the falling away of the tauren from their initial state of grace. Whispers rose up from far beneath the world, where the Titans had chained the Old Gods. The tauren fell under the sway of these whispers, and learned of malice and deceit. The Earthmother felt a great sorrow at this, and in her grief, tore out her eyes, the sun and moon, and sent them chasing one another across the stars. The Earthmother, now sightless, remained to listen to and guide her children.

-Mer´shata The White Hunter

The sweat slowly dripping from his cheek, he could see the endless waves of night sabers and theyre agile riders. Seemingly stopped among one of the glades outside the camp, it looked as if they were about to strike any moment.

Yet amidst that chaos stood one orc with nothing to lose. No fear, no hesitation. Strength as horrifying as his battlecry. The black armor gleaming in the rays of the sun from above the purple leaves of Ashenvale, he charged.

As the group of huntresses started to take theyre charge, they met the cold steel of Gorehowl as if the legendary hero of the horde himself wouldve fought off this skirmish force. Cleaving and cutting a path amongst the bloody massacre, he cared not how much blood had to be spilled before the end.

His masters trust in his abilities never failed him. As another swing from the massive battleaxe once again cut apart one of the unfortunate night elves, he was then charged by a night saber seemingly trying to claw him to death.

Yet a gasp of horrification was even heard among the orcs as the black armored orc grabbed the saber in its run and held his ground, then breaking the neck of the majestic beast with his bare hands. After that he grabbed the rider of the beast by the throat and let out a statement.

"There is no victory here thero'shan. Tor'Ilisar'thera´nal."

The night elf was shocked to hear such pure and correctly spoken Darnassian from an orc. Thinking them as a barbaric race with nothing but battlelust, she was not feeling so confident about her statements anymore. She felt fear, unlike nothing she had ever felt before. It was more of the realization that her companions were all killed by this single black armored orc.

She felt as if he was a demon, a bloodhungry demon with no sense of compassion. Yet she was surprised.

"Your free to return to your commanders, we need someone to deliver them a message"; spoke the orc with clear darnassian.

"A...A message?; asked the frail night elf.

"Yes. Tell them to leave these glades alone, unless you want to lose a battalion next time."; said the orc.

"I... I will do that; said the night elf, seemingly horrified.

"Now get the fuck out of our lands."; roared the orc.

Raising up and taking a quick sprint, she disappeared into the woods as quick as the wind itself.

Her legs yet still shook from the encounter with the orc. If that was indeed the power of the Warsong Clan, she would never once again draw her glaives against such power.

_The only thing that remained forever in her nightmares was that scar. Black as a demons heart and spanning his whole face, it was as though a mark of death was painted on his face._

But he still lived.


	10. Chapter 9: Plans

_Chapter 9: Plans_

_5 days before the eclipse_

ҹφђ

_"And so in the final days after the great goddess Elune shone her light upon our young race, was her power blocked as darkness engulfed the White Lady, choking the light of the moon and tainting our sacred wells._

_What followed in the wake of this dark... (The rest of the tablet is missing.)_

_-A broken tablet recovered from Suramar, estimated age 15 000 years. _

Shield felt as if it had been forever since they had met. The night elf ran with Shield, tightly gripping his hand as they made theyre way inside the storage room.

Grabbing her in his arms he kissed the night elf with a passion unlike anything that could exist between war companions. Yet they both were soldiers on duty.

"Well you should consider a bit more romantic place next time Garon."; said the night elf

"Just so happens there isnt too much choice."; said Shield.

Sitting on top of a barrel, Shield once again lit a cigarette. The night elf followed him and sat right next to him.

"You never fail to impress do you"; said the night elf laughing heartily.

With no emotion Shield blew out some smoke and turned to face the girl.

"Anyway. You hanging in there?"; asked Shield with a slight concern in his voice.

"Yes. I can take care of myself. I can do a lot more than just shoot people yo u know."; stated the girl with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I know. I just cant start thinking if something would happen down here."; said Shield.

"Here?"; quizzed the night elf once again with a quiet chuckle.

"Raptor kinda keeps constant watch over my cell, if any creeps wander too close, its more or less likely theyll end up dead."; stated the girl.

"Hired bodyguard eh?"; asked Shield while grabbing the girl in his warm grip again.

"More like a volunteer."; said the girl.

"His becoming extremely bored in these confined spaces."; she continued.

From somewhere inside the darkness of the storage room there could be heard slight growling. Followed by a sound that sounded like someone hitting rocks on the floor.

In all of a sudden from top of the box piles thrown into the corner a voice spoke.

"True that mon."

Both flinching at the sound. The girl nearly fell from top of the barrel when she heard the voice.

Finally a silhouette is drawn into the pitchdark room and seemingly a troll sits on top of the box piles near the roof.

"I presume ya dint´ know dat i keep Kaz´Mith here."; asked the troll.

The odd rock sound was heard once again, but this time from inside the pile of boxes emerged a teal raptor, almost the size of the higher boxes.

After once again blowing a huge cloud of smoke Shield admired the troll.

"Im more shocked about the fact that you at some point didnt want to bring her along, but im still more impressed you actually managed to smuggle her here."

"Im more concerned if he can even live down here, poor thing has nothing to eat."; said the girl.

"I think that he takes care of da guards for his supper"; said the troll with a very monotonic voice.

Finally finishing his cigarette and stumping it in the ground Shield asks:

"I presume half the block hears the racket from here?"

"Echuta... He be quick. No sound is made when he finds prey."; said the troll

As the troll descended from the pile of boxes and made his way towards Shield and the girl, you could see that even by troll standards he was tall, taller than any of his brethren of the Dark Spear.

Curious tribal paintings of many sorts made an intresting streak on his face and the necklace he wore was filled with trophies of various hunts.

Sitting down near the center of the warehouse, he closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking something important or meditating.

Shield finally breaks the silence by asking:

"Raptor. What about your objectives?"

"They be under order mon, da escape route turns out to be ratha tricky, but it be manageable."; answered the troll.

"I presume Beast is getting new info all the time?"; asked Shield.

"He has been a bit secluded though, two years in here has made him even more quiet and reclusive than he was before."; the girl stated.

"Well ive seen him always as a bit of a reclusive person, but he is your brother after all."; said Shield.

As if smelling something or catching some sound from the wind, Raptor stood up, smelling the air and seemingly trying to listen better.

"Guard approaching, 100 feet south towards D-block, Dwarf. Most likely da C-block guard. Unless you mon wanna stay here and watch da show, you be leaving now!; said Raptor.

"Your senses never fail to impress me Raptor. Get the escape route laid out with Beast. Keep in touch."; said Shield while running out of the door with the girl.

Slowly once again climbing on top of the boxes and taking a prone position in the corner the troll nearly disappeared from sight as he started to wait for his meal.

_"Ya... Kaz´Mith wait for him now."; said the troll while stalking the pray totally soundless._


	11. Chapter 10: Beast Of C Block

_Chapter 10: Beast Of C-Block_

_5 days before the eclipse_

ҹφђא

The pack felt comforting for him. More or less a family for him for the few days he spent undercover before Phase two.

Making sure he was not being watched, he raised himself on all fours and started making his way towards the sulfuric smell of the quarry. Feeling like he was about to be taken over by the heat, he still managed to make his way towards the B-block entrance.

Crossing the Dome made him uncertain. The houndsquad that was issued on patrol in the Dome knew the smell of every single hound within the prison complex and he knew he had no choice.

Lunging towards B-block he prayed that the hounds knew his smell. His fears were released as the hounds steered towards C-block without even taking a second sniff of him.

Finally slowing his pace, he saw an open door riled with the number given in the information for the next meeting.

VanCleef breathed the cold morning air, feeling refreshed of his wounds and forgetting all the burdens he carried with him. He felt for his pocket and found the key.

He felt that the key might have brought him here or the key would lead him into a door that finally was to be opened. He knew the time that the owner of the key and VanCleef would be once again reunited.

The only heir of the keys original keeper. VanCleef knew he was to deliver it yet he had never met the legendary warrior himself.

His name was known by few, but those who knew it spoke it out with the proper respect.

Grall Kosh Blackscar. The only heir for the keykeeper and one credited to wielding his former weapon.

_The Gorehowl..._

He heard footsteps on the ships deck and knew who it was.

Steelgut came to say one more thing that made rest of his fears disappear.

_"The Black Sorrow is at your command m´boy. I leave the rest to you."_


	12. Chapter 11: Deathsong

_Chapter 11: Deathsong_

_5 days before the eclipse_

ҹφђא

_"This is High exarch Mehteron Araulis. We are still aboard the Arenie! If anyone finds this recording, know that we fought valiantly and never managed to power up the warp piston from Argus. The Eredar are after us and so are the corrupters. If you find the world that Prophet Ekiash spoke of, take whatever measures necessary to find the keeper. If the shadow falls upon any of the other worlds, we cannot combat it with anyone or anything. Night approaches. We wont make it. May our future rest upon the Exodar and Erendori._

_-Holo recording aboard the Riftship Arenie._

The dusty air of Searing gorge filled the orcs lungs. He was disgusted by the weather in the region, which consisted of a combination of dry hot nights and ash rains among the heat of the volcanoes.

Continuing along the road he knew his only mission. His only work that had to be done. The assassination was to be orchestrated by his clan. The best there was.

Deathsong.

Stopping for a while he started coating his weapons in a liquid that seemed to be some sort of poison, with a greenish hue.

"You know thats not too healthy Wyvern."; said an unknown voice.

"Bull. Ive handled this stuff way too many years to understand not to cut my thumb."; answered Wyvern.

"Like i give a damn Morosh, you should just get on with it. Were running late on schedule."; whined the unknown voice.

Wyvern stands up and gazes at the other smaller orc. Standing short in presence of the massive and strong orc, he seemed nothing more as a small fly to him.

"I believe you had my orders heard on the first time. If you once more call me with my real name in enemy territory, im more or less ready to make you eat this poison!"; grunted Wyvern.

"Yes chief."; answered the small orc.

"Now move out!"; grunted Wyvern as he coated his teeth with the poison.

The hunt had begun...

Stepping into the darkness with his four legs he felt that he was safe enough. The sensation of shapeshifting always made him a bit shaken, the pain of reforming body limbs and bones felt like razor blades for a few seconds, but the pain still never stayed after it had happened.

"Howl"; whispered a voice from the darkness.

"Of The beast"; he responded.

A haze of the cigarettes light could be seen from the corner and a small cloud of smoke followed.

When his eyes adjusted into the shadows of the room he saw a lone human sitting in the corner.

"Took your time on the stroll eh?"; asked the voice.

"It couldnt be helped. The hounds have keen senses. I still need to be careful not to break my cover or get teared apart by the hounds"; he explained.

The human stays quiet for a time and blows a huge amount of smoke into the air.

"Any word on the routes Beast?"; the human asked.

Beast sat on the floor and felt as if he had a problem in his mind.

"Only one way out."; said Beast.

"The very same gate guarded and kept under hound surveillance 24 hours a day"; clarified Beast.

"So it comes to the worst option"; mumbled Shield.

"Yes. Bloodshed can no longer be avoided"; stated Beast.

Shield stands up and throws his cigarette to the ground. Strolling around the room he seemed to be deeply concentrated on his thoughts.

"If it really boils down into an all out riot, we have to be ready to face the Boss..."; said Shield.

"That is unfortunate yes"; replied Beast.

Once again sitting down on the floor with a depressed look on his face, Shield looked into Beasts golden eyes and felt as if he too was burdened by his choices now.

"I leave the discretion of keeping Night and Raptor in your combat force to your own accord."; he said.

"I will make sure Blackscar will understand the dangers."; continued Shield.

"Yes sir!"; replied Beast with a soldierly discipline.

After the night elf was ready to leave the room Shield grabbed his shoulder.

"She is fine. Raptor is keeping constant watch over her cell."; whispered Shield into beasts ear.

A feeling of warmth engulfed Beast as he now knew that her sister was still alive.

"I... Appreciate it, but we need to focus on the mission. Me and Raptor still have objectives to fullfill."; he whispered back.  
_  
Beast transformed back into a bloodhound, starting the trip back to his other family._


	13. Chapter 12: The Shores Of Azeroth

_Chapter 12: The Shores Of Azeroth_

_2 months after the eclipse_

He had not eaten too well for three days. Yet he knew he could stomach such a trivial matter. During the days he attended the Warsong campaings in Ashenvale he sometimes hadnt eaten for a week or two.

He stood up on to the small makeshift crows nest of the transport ship. Looking through the spyglass he saw the shores of Wetlands closing in all the time. Climbing down from the nest he was then greeted by one of the fellow Kor´Kron troops.

The exhausting helmet was too hard for the rookie to wear while speaking and he removed it to make his voice carry out louder.

"Do we get something to eat when we reach Menethil?"; he asked.

Looking at the rookie he felt as if he was about to die from exhaustion.

"We will private."; replied Blackscar in a gentle manner.

The rookie quickly donned his helmet back and resumed his sitting position.

Knowing the time for the landing was near Blackscar still scouted how many ships were reaching the shorelines.

The time for his intel was now.

"Alright. You grunts get your lazy asses up RIGHT NOW!"; Blackscar roared with all the might his lungs gave out.

As all of the rookies and more of the veteran Stone Guards and Blood Guards companied theyre squads on the deck they were reassembled into formations and most grabbed theyre weapons.

"Right... As of now, were entering enemy territory. The forces of the Coalition are more or less pushed hard on the ground and in the air as well."; continued Blackscar with his booming voice.

"As of last night, reports came in that both Harvesters and Feeders were spotted approaching from the Marsh. We dont have to deal with many during daytime. As of now were facing one Harvester and about a company of Feeders."; continued Blackscar.

"I dont want anyone to chicken out on this. Every single one of you are the right hand of the Warchief and the warriors of the Horde and thus you will fight as long as you can."; roared Blackscar.

"Lok´Narash brothers! Let the enemy tremble before the might of our warcry!"; inspired Blackscar.

"Let them come! Let them try! Legions can attack and brothers may be slain, but know that the Shield of the Horde never fails!"; roared Blackscar.

Followed by a wave of roars within the ranks of the orcs a sudden silence followed.

In the fog only one thing was heard. A sound like no other. As if metal itself was screeched and vibrated around the gulf and it chilled the blood of every single bravest warriors on board the transports. Only one knew what that call meant.

Soon from the distance another different metallic roar followed.

"Weve got two."; Blackscar mumbled.

"We gotta wrap it up before nightfall so fight hard and fight fast."; whispered Blackscar.

The quakes from inside the fog grew ever harder and finally the black body of the monstrous machine emerged into the shoreline and everyone looked at its fiery gaping mouth.

A metallic roar once again followed in its wake, this one vibrated with a sound harder than a thunder and made all of the new recruits feel like the battle was lost.

"We need four to carry ropes, two to rip the crystals apart."; shouted Blackscar amidst the firing of the Harvesters.

"Do not get caught in the tendrils! Otherwise you all are gonna get killed!"; shouted Blackscar as theyre transport landed on the shoreline.

The humming and firing of the Harvester felt ever the more present all the time and the fear of battle could be seen in the recruits.

_For Blackscar, it was nothing else but another day on the job._


	14. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 13: Calm Before the Storm_

_2 months after the eclipse_

The carnage that had ensued was nothing short of a bloodfeast. Hundreds had died, thousands were wounded. Yet the shores of Wetlands stood cleared of any sign of the enemy for now.

The towering spire of the black shard could be seen now, as morning had finally given its first light on the marshlands. What little yet remained of the swamplands were either infested with the strange devices of the enemy or otherwise ran rampant in the wake of the Harvesters.

The colossal warmachine that now laid lifeless on the beach was being salvaged for any metals for repairs to the ships and admired by rookies who were amazed by the sheer size of the machine.

Making his way toward the first of the landed command ships, Blackscar thought that nothing but shit would result into them coming here to spoil things up.

"Good work Centurion."; said one of the leaders among the ship.

Shrugging off all the compliments he kept walking forward across the shore, closing his ears of every single idiotic compliment about this "victory".

Victory. That word had no meaning in this war. There was only loss or bigger loss. The results would always be the same. Nights turn into living nightmares and just staying alive through the night is hard enough to make living in these dark times nearly impossible.

"Chief!"; yelled one of the recruits.

Turning around to see the same young orc who had asked him if a feast awaited them in Menethil came running to him with more than enough blood on his armor.

"We cant get the wounded to calm down!"; he cried out with a desperate voice.

"They just keep screaming no matter what we do!"; he continued.

Blackscar once again tried shrugging the thought of helping him out of his mind, but yet he helped the young recruit.

"Theyre gonna scream like hell for a few days, some might pull themselves together, some snap after the second day."; Blackscar grunted.

"Wh... What do you mean?"; asked the recruit.

Seemingly irritated he then kept walking along the shoreline and before leaving the youngsters sight he filled him with more fear.

"Its more or less the nature of the wounds. Theyre gonna see nightmares and totally crazy things for a few days. The screaming isnt always because of the pain, but because of something far worse."; Blackscar said before disappearing from the sight of the recruit.

"I remember the time about a month ago after the initial invasions had started and some of the shards were still up in the sky. Was ing nasty, being posted on the 11th reserves in the capital."; said one of the older orc soldiers.

"Pff... Only thing i remember was that damn darkness and the reports coming in to the further outposts along Northern Kalimdor."; said one of the recruits.

"Youre from the northern outposts?"; asked the older orc soldier.

"Yup. Was one of the replacement guards sent for Zoram´Gar. One of the more recently built outposts."; he replied.

"One lucky lad you are. You were spared from all the killing that took place in Durotar during the second Shardfall."; laughed the older orc.

"I couldnt have made it, I just hope most of your comrades made it out alive"; said the rookie

"Most of them lost theyre lives. As said i was among one of the 11th reserves that were called on to protect the gates during the first and second shardfalls."; clarified the older orc.

"That mustve been tough."; said the recruit.

"Tough isnt the right word. It wasnt far from living hell during nights. Corruptors werent rare during those days either."; said the older orc with a lowered voice.

Blackscar didnt listen more, he tried to rest even though he knew that nightfall always brought nothing else than death.

The moaning and screaming of the wounded could still be heard from one of the makeshift huts around the city walls.

He stood up and walked towards the embattlements and climbed on top of the walls and watched the blackened marsh and the monolithic black shard that casted a shadow on everything within its towering reach.

He knew that this night was the only night he had to survive before Garon would make his way back into Menethil.

The chattering in the courtyard could be still heard even from a distance.

_"I hope we make it through the night"; was one of the sentences that were carried into Blackscars ears._


	15. Chapter 14: Conspiracy

_Chapter 14: Conspiracy_

_4 days before the eclipse_

ҹφђ א

Night felt that time was running out. Theyre objectives were pushed to the extreme and Phase two was about to begin. The quarry was stuffed with prisoners, as usual. After the guard once again noisily announced a break Night saw his opportunity once again.

"Shill"; he whispered towards the man sitting next to a large chunk of chalk.

The man rose up and approached Night seemingly with a content smile on his face.

"We got 42 volunteers from B. Nothing more, if i would recruit more people we would risk them squealing."; whispered Shill.

Night sat next to the dusty chalk rock, Shill soon followed his example.

"Its more than enough to make a distraction and taking care of a few guards."; whispered Night.

"Well im happy youre enjoying it. We might lose a few good blokes today so i hope youre little plan wont turn into a disaster."; Shill whispered with an angry tone.

"If it wont work, nothing will, but i still need more intel from you Shill. Shield calls it for a last favor."; whispered Night.

"Shoot"; answered Shill.

"I need to locate a man going by the name Ardon. I know he was imprisoned within B-block and that you were aware of his location"; Night whispered.

"He got isolated. He pushed some poor fella into the molten river running between Shadowforge City and the prison blocks."; Shill whispered.

Night bowed his head down seemingly disappointed in what he heard.

"Perfect"; he sighed with a cold voice.

"You want something outta him?"; asked Shill.

"Lets just say... He owes me one"; answered Night.

"Well trying to go into the isolation block is pure suicide. Its the area that Warden Blackscar keeps under his watch."; whispered Shill with a careful tone.

Night stood up and started walking towards his side of the quarry. He knew he had only one option now.

"Excuse me, but..."; he approached one of the prisoners.

"What the hell is your problem scumbag?"; asked the prisoner with an aggresive tone.

Quicker than an eye could see Night buried a shank into the prisoners stomach. Groaning in agony the prisoner fell to his knees and finally collapsed into the ground.

Leaning down towards the prisoner he tried to reach as close to his ear as possible.

_"I guess you just became my ticket into isolation"; he whispered._


End file.
